Eighth Millenium Object
by Everlasting Flower
Summary: What if Yugi had a twin sister? What if Seto loved her? What if Marik needed more then the Egyptian god cards and millenium objects to be pharoah? (Warning: Marysue and my wrost work ever!)
1. Background

I'm reposting this one last time (I hope). I only put in a new warning to make everyone happy.

**Warning:** Possible Marysue, OCness, confusion, possible no background, possible no setting, and bad grammer. There I said it and if you don't like it don't read, please. With that in mind, flame away, but you have been warned.

**Prologue/ Beginning**

Before Yugi was born his older twin sister was born. Her name was Yuri and right from the start she was very different then Yugi. When they were three Yuri was taller, a genius who was beyond college level, and showed extreme strength both mentally (such as taking bullying better) and physical.

Somehow she ended up working for Kaibacorp when she was only four. Head inventor and Noah's personal assistant, she stuck by Noah's side mostly. They became close friends and when someone tried to kidnap Noah when he was seven she took up kendo with him. Gozaburo treated her as if she was his own daughter. After Noah was hurt in the accident she had one more kendo lesson where her stomach was torn open and when she came back from the hospital Gozaburo began to treat her badly.

She meets Seto when she was in a lab for a few days and he snuck in to work on an idea of his. She saw Seto's good side and she became his friend even if he would never admit it. When Seto took over Kaibacorp he gave Yuri a new job or three. Now she was head inventor, Mokuba's second guardian and Vice president of Kaibacorp. Two years before duelist kingdom Seto went on a business trip to Egypt. He decided to bring a gift back to Mokuba and Yuri as well. A pair of gold earrings shaped like an eye. He got the earrings for Yuri and gave them to her when he got back. Yuri decided to wear them at all times as a symbol of Seto's heart opening.

Now, skipping over duelist kingdom (where a major part of this story happens) and battle city and heading straight to Yugi's and Marik's duel. Yuri had been helping out on fixing the engines. She had cut her left arm slightly on some metal spikes in the engine room. She was heading to the infirmary when a rare hunter stopped her when she turned a corner. She tried to hit him with her message bag she always cried her stuff in, but he dodged and made a grab for her. Yuri turned and ran the other way pulling out a GPS locator and tracking down Seto's duel disk. She paid no heed to the fact that he was at Yugi's duel and ran straight towards the duel tower and up the stairs. The rare hunter following her all the way....


	2. Duelist Kingdom

Props to Suzaku No Miko for helping me decide which way to do this chapter. I hope you see Yuri's personality now. By the way, she has tri color hair like Yugi except that it is straight and mixed. Her eyes are Yugi's shade but they are shaped like Seto's. Her skin is pale, yet a bit tan. This should help you in vision the story a bit better.

Disclaimer: I forgot last chapter so here it is. They would not allow someone who got hit in the head with an apron, a baseball, volleyball, a bookcase, a broom, a wall, a person, a book and countless other things to own Yugioh. Don't worry though, I think I've only had one concession .

##############################################################

**Prologue 2: Duelist Kingdom**

**Part 1**

"Mokuba. Let me please see Mokuba." Yuri bowed in front of the man in pink, using the manners she had learned in her youth at Kaibacorp. Clad in a gold silk gown, with lace on the sleeves and gold glass beads sewn in she looked like a porcelain doll. Except she had more color in her features. One would never think this doll was a strong, determined, and angry girl. Pride filled her and a small boy had shattered it to this. Bowing to her captor and begging. Angry was rare in her, but this monster had caused much of it to pour out.

"My dear, dear Yuri. I can't have you seeing him. It would ruin all my hard work." He laughed at her looking up from his wine and Manga. Bowing once more Yuri turned and left the dinning room.

**Part 2**

"Oh and did I forget, Kaiba. I thought it would be fitting for another guest to join your peers. I have decided to let your girlfriend to watch your duel." Lights flicked to a doll sitting in a balcony. Seto's eyes widen as he saw his employee

"Yuri," Seto bowed his head so no one could see the pain in his eyes. He had not been able to protect her any better then he had been able to protect his little brother. Pegasus could see his pride fail him. Yuri jumped up from her seat and yelled at Pegasus.

"You'll never get away with this!" Pegasus chuckled at how hard she was trying to make everyone look at her so that Seto wouldn't be shamed.

"Earth to Yugi. HELLO!" Joey waved his hands in front of a shell shocked Yugi.

"My, my...sister." Being Yugi had never mentioned to anyone but Tea of his sister, everyone took Yugi for crazy. Tea grabbed this chance to explain of the separation of the two and how Yugi hadn't seen his sister in years. Pegasus laughed in mocking at the sad souls in the room.

**Part 3**

The night that Tea and the others found the painting of Pegasus's wife he told them of his plans. That he would use Yuri's earrings to get his wife back from the dead and then keep her as his own daughter afterwards. He explained that you could not control the millennium items that aren't yours to begin with even if you win them. You need the millennium priestess powers to do so. Those powers of the priestess had been locked into the earring Yuri now wore when the priestess had died. Only a female descent of hers and only the chosen one could control those powers. The earrings would be just earrings to anyone else. They never learned how those powers were to be brought out because then Bakura came and made them forget.

**Part 4**

Yugi beats Pegasus ass. The millennium key shows Yugi and Yami's mind. Then Kaiba flies them all home. On the ride home everyone but Seto and Yuri fall asleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect Mokuba better," Yuri apologized while starring out the window.

Seto was at a lost. He wanted to forgive her. Say it wasn't her fault and hug her while she cried. But, something stopped him. She wasn't his friend. She wasn't his concern. She took care of his little brother and worked for him. She was nothing more and nothing less. It tugged at his heart. No, he needed no one. His mind went numb as the night in the lab came back to haunt him. The night he first meet her. So he placed a hand on her shoulder unconsciously.

Yuri hugged the small black haired boy in her lap. She would never let him be hurt again. She loved him like a little brother. It hurt Seto too much to see Mokuba in pain and she hated to see him in pain.

###################################################################

**Side notes**

NO! I'm going to say this once. Pegasus could see the depth of their friendship and therefore called them girlfriend and boyfriend. He also saw things hidden deep within their hearts. And sorry if this was short and lame, but I had to deal with the angry reviews and work today.

Unlike my other fics, I will not be answering the reviews, because I could make a third chapter outta them. But here are some pieces I like to resolve.

1. Gozaburo likening Yuri: Now lets get this straight, Gozaburo was a lot nicer back then. Remember Noah's memory of the ship and his dad smiling. I think he might have been a real good guy before his son was hurt and I decided that when Yuri was hurt, he snapped and all niceness was killed off.

2. Seto and Yuri's trust: Okay, I'm not telling what happened in the lab when they first met just yet, but that's where their trust is coming from.

3. Seto having guardianship: Okay, yes Seto is most likely greasing pockets, but what if he was really hurt and couldn't do anything. He needs some one to protect Mokuba.

4. Yuri's name: I picked the name Yuri because of the spelling. Y-u-g-i and Y-u-r-i. I just thought that would be a little cute. And Yuri means Lily in Japanese names; it's pretty for a pretty girl.

5. GPS outta thin air: If you forget Seto had that whole duel disk system hooked up to a GPS system and that's how she found him. She made a mini version of the one in Mukuba's laptop.


	3. Stairs

I'm super, duper, extremely, completely, sincerely; 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times sorry that I didn't get this up when I said I would. A virus or something attacked and it took forever to fix and it still isn't fixed. I also seemed to have done something wrong on this site and they suspended my account.

**Now I want to mention something very important. **Yuri is not a Mary sue. She was made to look that way at first glance, but if you look close enough you'll see what I mean. **Spoiler,** No Mary sue would have a rare hunter chasing her, my ending to this chapter happening, a scar on her stomach, and the twists and turns I'm about to pull in the next few chapters happening either. By the end she will be as far from a Mary sue as I can get. Flame me if you want. Yuri is sticking around, because without her there would be no story to write left.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, be happy. Many of you seem to be.

#######################################################

**Stairs**

Yuri ran though the alley of trash. It trigged memories. The past. Noah, Gozaburo, Seto, Mokuba, the big five, Yugi. Filled with pain and happiness. Her future. These ruins brought those too. She ran faster, desperate to escape from the rare hunter and memories.

Yuri slammed though the front doors of the duel tower. Running across the platinum room she headed for the elevator. Just as she hit the button the rare hunter ran though the doors as well. /No. I can't let him have me. / Yuri's mind raced as she darted away from the elevator and towards the stairs.

Too late. The rare hunter grabbed her arm and laughed. Yuri tried to wiggle free, but failed. The rare hunter had a strong grasp on her. Her mind screamed for help, but her mouth remained silent. The rare hunter began to drag her towards the elevator that was now open.

"How nice of you to open it for me," the rare hunter mocked her. She tried to escape once more as the rare hunter pulled her into the elevator and released her to push the up button.

Success. She ran back to the stairs and then lost hope. Running up stairs was hard enough, but that rare hunter was big enough to skip two steps at a time. But she had no time to think of this. She had to try. She had to get to Seto. He wouldn't let that sicko hurt her. She knew this, as her earrings clinked against her head.

Those earrings were a constant reminder she wasn't alone anymore. He could say he didn't need friends all he wanted. Say he had no friends, but she knew inside he did. He had her. She would be there for him.

She scaled a good half of the stairs thinking this, but the tower was huge and if not for the kendo she wouldn't have made it this far. He rare hunter seemed just as strong, but a bit weaker. Yuri stopped seeing he was outta site and opened a lone, hidden door. It opened to another set of stairs in a black painted room. She smiled as she shut the door. /Seto seems to think of everything. /

Running up the stairs she heard no sign of the rare hunter and thought she must have lost him. She had lost him, but he had continued up the main stairs. Her stairs didn't go all the way to the top. She would have to stop and go back to the main stairs about 100 feet from the top.

The rare hunter had assumed she was still ahead of him, so when a hidden door hit him, it was understandable that he almost tripped. He laughed as he grabbed her, holding her tight as he flung her over his shoulders. Then, he finished up what was left of the stairs till he got to a door.

The rare hunter opened the door to the top of the tower only to find a few more stairs. He cursed that that was when Yuri decided to scream. The rare hunter shoved a piece of his hood into her mouth, being careful that the hood remained on his head.

Yuri gagged. But, this baka rare hunter was taking her where she wanted to go, so she gave up fighting. That was until the rare hunter stepped off the top step. Then she kicked him in a not so nice place. The rare hunter had to be a girl or super tough, because this didn't seem to hurt him. But, the rare hunter did let her go for a second.

"Get away from me!" Yuri screamed as she ran towards where Seto and the gang stood. Everyone, even the duelists turned to see what the screaming was about.

The rare hunter took this chance to grab Yuri one last time. But, Yuri was quick and remembered the rare hunter not wanting their face seen. She pulled the hood off, but not before the rare hunter tossed her to Marik.

What happened next was too much for everyone. Marik pulled Yuri into a deep kiss and you could see that the rare hunter was....

#############################################################

**Side notes**

Sorry if the ending sucks. I just couldn't find any other way to do it.

Baka means idiot in Japanese.


	4. Hugs and Kisses

Disclaimer: I never will own Yugioh, now on to the story.

**Warning:** Characters will be hurt! And Ocness may be perceived.

############################################################

**Hugs and Kisses**

"Mai," Joey took a step forward towards the rare hunter. Before he could stop himself he ran and gave Mai a hug.

"Mai, I thought you were still lost in the shadow realm. I'm... I'm so... glad..." Joey broke down crying clinging onto Mai. Mai still in the rare hunter cape embraced Joey by hugging him back.

"Joey," Mai's saddened voice said. She held the blond boy close and tightly. Joey just keeps crying, not caring that his friends were seeing him like this. /Mai's all right. She escaped the shadow realm. Everything will be all right. /

"Ahhhhhhhh," Joey screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Blood poured from his back where a knife had been stabbed.

"Mai, why?" Joey looked up from the floor, pain filling his eyes. His back seemed to not hurt till a fire began to spread. He didn't get it. Why, why would Mai do this to him? He was her friend wasn't he? Darkness began to take him as Mai bent down and uttered something in his ear.

"Your precious Mai will never escape the shadows." Joey realized that this wasn't Mai; it was Marik's mind control. He tried to warn the gang before the darkness came totally, but it came out as nothing more then a gasp for breath. The whole gang was already at his side and yelling at him to wake up. Tristan tried to shake Joey, but Duke held him back.

"Man, the kids hurt. I'm sure shaking him won't help." Tea looked over at Kaiba and asked him to get help. But, Kaiba didn't hear her. He didn't see anything but, that Marik was holding Yuri in a deep kiss. He couldn't move. He was held in a state of shock. /She's not my friend. She's not my concern. / Those eight words keep going though his head again and again. He keeps telling himself this, but it failed. His heart felt like it was being ripped and torn to bits.

Suddenly, Marik let Yuri go. Her face was paler then pale from lack of air. Tears flooded down her face. Marik began to laugh like a total lunatic. Yami snapped his attention from Joey to his vessel's sister. She lay on the floor, a look of pure disgrace taking over her features. She stood up though. Courage taking over and she started to yell,

"I will never be yours. Never!" Marik only pulled her into another kiss, with Yuri desperately trying to get free from his grasps. Seto snapped and ran up onto the duel platform desperate to get Marik off her.

####################################################################

**Side notes**

Okay, I know that was short, but I didn't want to let anymore happen today. Soon things should start to quicken up. Secrets will be reveled and loves shattered. And what will happen to Joey. I almost killed him, if you didn't know that stabs in the back could kill you. And unless I snap Seto around to see Joey bleeding he may very well die (could I be that evil?).


End file.
